


Unexpected Realizations

by Kyuketsuki_of_Gallifrey



Series: The Opal Cove Chronicles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Being Famous sucks, Bossy Hermione Granger, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Draco stop being a prideful bitch, Drarry, Fluff and Smut, Harry take a speech class, Holidays, M/M, Oblivious Harry, Opal Cove Verse, Party, Sassy Draco Malfoy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuketsuki_of_Gallifrey/pseuds/Kyuketsuki_of_Gallifrey
Summary: Harry loves his job as DADA Professor at Hogwarts, but McGonagall has mandated that he see a mind healer if he is to be teaching the minds of the young. The first four years go off without a hitch, but this year his healer decides to take a holiday vacation and his replacement healer is the last person he expects.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson
Series: The Opal Cove Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883980
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	Unexpected Realizations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lori94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori94/gifts).



> Hello loves! This is how Draco and Harry get together before Hermione enters the picture.  
> This is also a gift for a wonderful person who helped me find a specific Drarry fic I was looking for with not a lot of information! Lori, you are AWESOME! Thank you so much! (The fic is Running on Air by eleventy7 if you're interested)  
> As always, a huge thank you to my perfect beta reader and best friend, AlexClio! She is the light of my life and the savior of my fanfictions!  
> Happy reading!

“Potter, Harry?” a pretty witch in violent green robes called with uncertainty. She squinted at the paper as if her file must be a mistake. 

“That’s me.” Harry sighed. 

The rest of the waiting room fell eerily silent as they all turned as one to stare. It seemed he couldn’t even visit a mind healer without people oggeling him. He truly, bitterly, and wholeheartedly hated being famous. 

“Oh! Perfect, if you could just follow me please.” The witch snapped her mouth shut and scuttled through the heavy wooden door at the end of the hall, attempting (and failing) to stop her eyes from searching for his scar. “Unfortunately Healer Grey is on leave at the moment, but she scheduled another healer to step in for her. Don’t you worry, while he is a little…. sharp around the edges he is in the top seven percent of his field. He is very good.”

“If Healer Grey trusts him, then I suppose I do too.” Harry tried to sound polite. 

It had taken him six months to grow comfortable with Healer Grey. Now he had to start again with someone new? He was more than a little miffed about wasting an entire session, but he supposed it couldn’t be helped. McGonagall would skin him alive if he skipped out on his mandatory mind healing. The young healer knocked on a handsome mahogany door to their left. 

“Your three o’clock is here, sir!” She called through the closed door.

“Let them in.” A smooth, bored sounding voice responded, slightly muffled by the barrier between them. 

“Go on in, dear. He’s ready for you.” The witch smiled before rushing off.

Harry watched her go with some amusement. At least she had tried to be professional. He heaved a weary sigh and prepared himself for the usual “But you’re Harry Potter!” and “Oh I am so grateful to you, you saved my second cousin's sister’s boyfriend's third Aunt twice removed from being killed by You-Know-Who” preliminaries. He pushed open the door and froze. 

Draco Malfoy was studying a chart behind an ornate mahogany desk. When he heard the door open he held up a slender finger without glancing up.

“One moment, please. I’m familiarizing myself with your file. It says here that you-” Malfoy finally looked up. “Oh you’ve got to be bloody kidding me. You’re my three o’clock?” 

“You’re my stand-in healer?” Harry echoed Malfoy’s incredulous tone. 

“So it would seem.” Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, motioning for Harry to close the door. “Have a seat, Potter. I haven’t got all day.”

“You’re joking.” Harry snorted, even as he closed the heavy door behind him and strode across the room. “You can’t be my healer, we know each other.”

“Unfortunately for us, Healer Grey was explicitly clear that she wanted only me to see her patients while she attends to familial affairs. Apparently, there is no one else she trusts with her high profile cases, which I assume includes you.” Draco heaved a long-suffering sigh.

“There’s nothing you can do?” Harry asked helplessly. The last thing he wanted to do was be vulnerable with Draco sodding Malfoy.

“I’m afraid not.”

“You’re a licensed Healer at... twenty-three?” Harry asked dubiously.

“Yes. Some of us worked hard to obtain our position. According to your chart, you’ve been…" He glanced down at his file to confirm "Defense Against The Dark Arts professor for the past four years. What, you just did nothing for an entire year and a half?” Malfoy bristled.

“I was an Auror during that time, actually. And a damn good one.” Harry retorted.

“Then you just up and decided that catching the bad guys wasn’t your thing anymore?” Malfoy sneered.

“I don’t need to defend my career choices to you!” Harry bit angrily.

Malfoy opened his mouth to retort angrily, but then seemed to deflate in front of him. He rubbed his face with both hands and when he emerged he was suddenly calm and composed again.

“You’re right, I’m sorry. That was rather unprofessional of me.” He looked as if the words took a great amount of effort to say.

“Can I just reschedule for when Healer Grey will be back?” Harry held onto one last shred of hope.

“I would love nothing more than to put off your appointment until she returns, but it just isn’t possible.” Malfoy snapped. “She is out of the country for the Holidays. Shall we begin?”

“No offense, Malfoy, but I really don’t feel comfortable opening up to you.” He hedged, gripping the back of the chair instead of sitting down.

“Have some faith, Potter. I can be professional.” Malfoy rolled his eyes “I’m not the same person you knew in school. I think you'll find that I've changed quite a bit, despite my outburst earlier. Right now I’m just a healer who wants to help you overcome your inner demons. Everything that happens in this room today stays in this room. I will even withhold what you share from Healer Grey if you ask me to. I can leave our past at the door if you are willing to do the same.”

“You won’t use anything I say against me?” Harry snorted.

“I do not take my work home with me.” He replied calmly, pressing his fingers together and leveling Harry with a calculating gaze.

Harry just stared at him in disbelief. After a long stretch of awkward silence where silver eyes held green Malfoy picked up his chart, giving it a cursory glance.

“Healer Grey noted that you were working through childhood trauma during your last session. I’ve read your file and feel I can keep up if you wish to continue with that, or we can talk about something different. Which option would you prefer?” He studiously turned the pages and Harry had the strangest urge to yank it out of his hands. 

He weighed the pros and cons of walking out on this session, and after some careful deliberation, he decided it wasn't worth incurring the wrath of Minerva McGonagall.

“Something different.” He growled, finally pulling out the chair and sitting down with a defeated sigh.

“I see that your long-term goals are to process everything you were unable to during the war. Where would you like to begin?” Malfoy said in such a soothing tone Harry could see why he was in the top percentile of his field.

“I really don’t.” Harry tried one last time. “This is ridiculous, can’t you transfer me to a different healer?”

“Healer Grey was adamant I take her cases.”

“Malfoy-”

“The use of last names harbors animosity. Behind these doors, I would like you to call me Draco. ” 

How was he so bloody calm? There was nothing about this situation that warranted rationality.

“But I-”

“Harry, please. The sooner you cooperate, the sooner we can be done. Why do you insist on drawing this out?” Malfoy sat back in his chair, resting his elbows on the armrests in a perfect picture of tranquility, and for some reason that irked him to no end.

He had the overwhelming urge to lunge across his desk and ruffle his perfect hair or maybe hex him, but he definitely didn’t feel like opening up.

“Alright, fine.” He huffed, glaring at the magical window behind him. There was a beautiful view of the sea and Harry focused on the rolling waves instead of Malfoy’s carefully neutral expression. “I’m having a hard time getting some of my younger students to focus. I’m using the same curriculum I wrote when I first started and it seemed to work well the past few years. I don’t know what’s changed and it’s really frustrating.”

There. Work was safe and impersonal. Let him make of that what he will. 

“What are your students doing if not engaging in your lessons?” He dipped his elegant eagle quill into the inkwell that was perched precariously on the corner of his desk and began adding notes in his chart.

“Playing games, passing notes, and holding side conversations. I’ve never had an issue with capturing a class’s attention before.” Harry grumbled, feeling out of sorts seeing Malfoy taking notes on him.

“I see. Did your previous students ask you a lot of questions about the war and the role you played in it?” He inquired without looking up.

“Well, yeah. Almost all of them wanted details about the final battle or about escaping from Gringotts on the dragon. At first, I resented the deviation from my lesson plan, but then Healer Grey encouraged me to tailor my stories to my lessons and it helped immensely.”

“Do you still incorporate your personal experiences into your lectures?”

“Some of the time, when I feel it’s relevant or might help illustrate a particularly difficult concept.” Harry shrugged.

“May I offer my opinion?” Malfoy glanced up at him and Harry was caught off guard by how disarming his steel-colored eyes were.

“Go ahead, then.” He said warily.

“Perhaps your younger students were not old enough to hear about your role in the war or understand how much you had to go through to make the world they live in today even possible. To them, it may seem like you’re just forcing them to listen to tales of your glory days. I can think of a particular professor who did the same thing when I was in school and I thought he was an absolute wanker. Have you tried omitting anything personal from the curriculum now that you’re getting students who were too young to take part in the war?” Malfoy was twirling his quill thoughtfully.

Harry sat back and considered this. It wasn’t derisive or condescending. Malfoy was actually trying to help him resolve the issue. Was he regaling unwilling students with tales of his exploits?

Suddenly something he said clicked into place and he couldn’t stop the snort of laughter that escaped his lips.

“Did you just compare me to Lockheart?” 

“No, I was merely offering my insight. But if the shoe fits…” Malfoy smirked.

“Ugh, I am not nearly as bad as Lockheart. At least I hope I’m not.”

Talking to Malfoy became surprisingly easy after that. It was both shocking and oddly nice. Harry found that when they weren’t hexing or insulting each other they actually got on rather well. By the time the session was over, there was no hesitation in scheduling their next appointment for the following week. He couldn't be sure if this newfound camaraderie was genuine or strickly professional, but Harry still left feeling rather accomplished. 

He didn’t try to hex Draco even once.  
***

Hogwarts was falling into the usual frenzy of the holiday season as October came to a close. It made time feel like it was speeding up, hurtling them towards Christmas at break-neck speed. Harry was honestly grateful for the excuse to get off the grounds for his weekly mind healing session. In fact, he had been looking forward to it for reasons he couldn’t quite explain. A different receptionist twittered at him about what an honor it was to meet him while she took him into the back. 

He tried not to fault her for it. 

“It worked!” Harry grinned as soon as he walked into Draco’s office.

“If you were following my advice, of course it worked. I’m bloody brilliant.” Draco rolled his eyes.

“See, this is where I would normally call you an arrogant prat, but I actually agree with you. You’re a sodding genius.” Harry laughed as he flopped into one of the overstuffed chairs Draco had set up in a cluster in the back corner. 

It was quite possibly the most comfortable chair he had ever sat in. 

“What in particular was I right about this time?” Draco picked up his tea and carried it over to the lounge area to join him.

“Everything. I adjusted my lesson plans, tailoring them to each class’s needs and my students all responded beautifully. Full participation in every year. Even the notoriously bad student’s grades have improved.” Harry beamed as Draco got settled on the couch.

“I’m glad to hear it.” Draco smiled and Harry was surprised how much it enhanced his normally stoic features. “Was there anything else that happened this week that you wish to discuss?”

“Actually, there is.”

They fell into a comfortable pattern over the next few weeks. Harry, strangely enough, warmed up to Draco much faster than he had with Healer Grey. In fact, the more time he spent with him the harder it was to believe that they had once been bitter rivals. 

Draco was cunning and witty, and he appeared to genuinely care about what Harry had to say. He had a wicked sense of humor and a unique way of thinking about things. It made for riveting conversations. He also seemed to lack normal social filters once his outer armor was discarded. The more comfortable Harry became, the more open and less hostile Draco became. 

An unguarded Draco was refreshingly enjoyable to be around. It was almost like they were friends. 

Harry found himself looking forward to their appointments at an alarmingly increasing rate. Six weeks later found him counting the days between sessions and he wondered vaguely if that was normal. He never felt quite this desperate to see Healer Grey. 

On the afternoon of their seventh session together Draco looked unusually grim when he entered his office.

“Everything alright?” Harry asked in lieu of a greeting, shutting the door behind him.

“Merry Christmas to you too, Harry.” Draco scowled.

“Christmas is three days passed now.” Harry protested.

“Well aren’t you polite?” Draco rolled his eyes at him and Harry couldn’t help the strangely familiar rush of affection he felt for the sodding Slytherin.

“Merry Christmas, Draco. How was your holiday?” He said in a patronizing tone.

“It was good, thank you for asking.” Draco looked slightly mollified by the small victory. “How was yours?”

“Lonely. Boring. What were you upset about when I walked in?” Harry deflected.

“I have good news and I have bad news. Which do you want first?” Draco eyed him carefully.

“Good news, of course.” Harry said blandly as he took his usual seat in the squashy armchair in the corner of the office. 

“Of course. You’ve always been a ‘dessert first’ type of person.” Draco smiled wryly, mirroring Harry, and sinking gracefully onto the oversized couch. “Healer Grey has returned and will be back in her office by the end of the week.”

“Really? That’s fantastic!” Harry was elated. 

He hadn’t heard anything about how she was doing this whole time and he felt slightly guilty that he hadn’t thought to ask.

“The bad news is, that means this will be our last session.” Draco frowned.

“Oh.” Harry’s heart stopped.

“Oh?” Draco seemed dissatisfied by his single word answer.

“I … It makes sense, I suppose.” Harry swallowed hard.

Why did it feel like the world was ending just because he wouldn’t be seeing Draco anymore? An agonizing silence ensued while Harry wrestled with his emotions. Draco was the first to break it.

“Do you want some tea?” He offered, summoning a clean mug from his desk drawer.

“Yeah, that sounds great actually.” Harry tried to shake the melancholy that had settled in his chest, but it wouldn’t budge. 

They both presented as subdued and distracted, fidgeting with their teacups and avoiding one another's gaze. If anyone had been watching they would have become increasingly confused. Harry and Draco didn’t necessarily need words to communicate. Long glances and body language made up the majority of their conversation today. 

Despite their best efforts, time marched mercilessly on, and all too soon their session was over.

“And there is our hour. Time’s up.” Draco was staring at the ornate clock on his wall with a twisted expression. “I am no longer your stand in healer.”

Draco’s full lips pursed in a slight pout and Harry’s eyes were drawn to them. They looked soft and pliable and he wondered idly if they would feel as soft as they looked. 

Harry froze. It took him a moment to process that thought, and once he had Harry was almost knocked backward with a shocking realization. Thoughts and feelings going back for years slotted into place and he berated himself for not noticing it before. Had he really been this painfully oblivious for so long? 

“You know what? I’m glad you’re not my healer anymore.” Harry rallied his Gryffindor courage and prayed to Godric himself that he hadn’t misread the signs.

“Cheers, Potter. I thought we had made progress.” Draco winced, appearing offended. “Run along then. You can tell Healer Grey what a terrible healer I am next week.”

“That’s not what I-”

Harry was cut off by a blaring alarm. The room went red and a smooth, disembodied male voice seemed to come from the walls.

“Warning: There has been a breach. For your safety please remain calm and stay where you are until further notice. This is not a drill. Warning: There has been a breach. For your safety please remain calm and stay where you are until further notice. Thank you.”

“Shite.” Draco swore loudly. 

“What is it? What’s happened?” Harry glanced around as the room sealed itself. 

“A volatile potion must have exploded in the potions lab. Why they brew potions on-site and not in a specially built lab…” Draco trailed off, staring at his barricaded door with a horror-struck expression. “Merlin, we’re trapped in here.”

“When you say trapped…” Harry didn’t bother to finish his sentence.

“I mean that we will not be able to leave this room for anywhere between one to twelve hours, depending on the severity of the breach.” Draco pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. Harry had noticed he did that whenever he got upset or worried. “I apologize for your inconvenience. I’m sure you didn’t plan on getting stuck here.”

“Oh, I don’t know. Stuck with you isn't so bad.” Harry flashed him a hopeful smile. 

Draco narrowed his eyes at him and pursed his lips as if trying to decide if Harry was joking or not. 

“Are you trying to be funny? Because if so, you’re not very good at it.” He snapped waspishly. 

“Oi, I was being serious.” 

“I’m sure.” Draco scoffed and looked away.

“There are worse people to be stuck with.” Harry scrutinized Draco’s body language. 

Draco's posture was rigid, shoulders curled forward defensively, legs crossed and eyes downcast. Harry's Auror training from so many years ago suggested that Draco was avoiding something.

“Oh, but aren’t you glad I’m not your healer anymore?” He said icily and Harry began to understand why Draco always seemed so defensive.

“I am, but not for the reason you’re thinking of.” Harry wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all. 

“Is that so?” Draco’s silver eyes flicked over to meet his in confusion. 

“You cut me off earlier. I was going to say I’m glad you’re not my healer anymore because now I can do this.” Harry took a deep breath and launched himself out of the chair before he could overthink it.

Harry hovered over him, bracing his weight on the arm of the couch as he kissed Draco without reservation. For one terrifying moment Draco stayed frozen beneath him and Harry started to panic. He was about to pull back and apologize profusely when Draco seemed to thaw and returned the kiss with a surprising amount of passion. 

Harry had never kissed a bloke before and he found it was rather brilliant. He looked. Of course he looked, but he had only ever really dated Ginny and they had fallen apart rather quickly after the war. It seemed that when they weren’t fighting evil together they didn’t have much in common. You could only talk about Quidditch so many times before even that topic became monotonous and boring. He had a fling or two here and there, but never anything serious. He never felt a connection with any of them. 

That was most definitely not the case now.

He wasn’t quite sure when he started falling for Draco Malfoy, but Harry realized quite suddenly that that is exactly what he had done. His soft lips burned across his skin as he kissed Harry with an intensity that left him craving more. When he bit Draco’s bottom lip playfully he was rewarded with a soft moan that made Harry’s cock twitch. 

Godric, what was happening to him?

He loved the feeling of Draco's elegant fingers pulling desperately at his hair and the way their bodies seemed to fit together like a puzzle. He loved the overwhelming scent of jasmine and spice that filled his nostrils as he pressed himself impossibly closer to Draco and the faint taste of tea that lingered on Draco’s tongue. He loved the feel of Draco’s incredibly soft hair slipping through his fingers and the overwhelming blaze of desire that was raging in his veins. 

When Harry shifted his weight so that he was straddling Draco's lap Draco pulled away. Harry let out an involuntary whine of protest. He had been quite enjoying what was quickly becoming the best snog of his life.

“Wait.” Draco gasped, gently pressing a single finger to Harry’s lips to stop him from forcibly recapturing his.

“Why?” Harry asked breathlessly.

“I can’t... “ Draco looked conflicted. “I don’t really do...casual.”

“Casual?” Harry furrowed his brow in confusion.

“I don’t like one-offs or shallow sex-”

“Or steamy snogging sessions?” Harry tried not to sound petulant.

“Right. Or steamy snogging sessions if they aren’t going to...go anywhere.” He hedged uncertainty. "Before we continue, I need to know if this is going to go anywhere."

“Are you asking me if I like you?” Harry needed the clarification.

“In the most basic sense, I suppose I am.” 

Harry pulled away with a sigh, settling next to Draco on the couch. He rubbed his face with his hands as he tried to find the words.

“I realize this is a little… weird, considering our past.” He began slowly. “There is just something about you that draws me in. This past month and a half has honestly been the best string of Saturdays I’ve ever had, and no offense but I know it isn’t due to your superior mind healing. It’s… just you. I do like you, and I want to get to know you better. Outside of your office.”

“Why?” Draco asked quietly and Harry glanced over at him. He was staring at his hands, his eyes unreadable. 

“Why do I like you?”

“That’s what I asked.” Draco rolled his eyes impatiently.

“I don’t know, because you're you?"

"You're going to have to try a little harder than that." Draco arched an elegant eyebrow at him sardonically.

"Ok, er, you understand me? Beneath your prickly exterior, you actually care. You share my twisted sense of humor, which is rare. Sometimes you say something but it feels like you mean something else and it fascinates me-”

“That’s a load of shite.” Draco snorted derisively.

“What?”

“A sense of humor and actually caring? That describes over half the population on the entire bloody planet. Hardly a valid reason to like anyone.” Draco seemed insulted.

“Oi, what’s a valid reason then?” Harry challenged as he felt his face and ears burn hot. 

Draco just stared at him, silver eyes alight with judgment, stubbornness and something else Harry couldn’t quite place. The silence stretched on but Harry refused to break it. He had asked a question and he wouldn’t say a word until it was answered. The dull tolling of the emergency alert was the only sound in the room.

He had thought Draco was interested in him too. 

Maybe he had misread the signs. Every lingering glance might have simply been professional courtesy. All of the playful jokes could have been just an attempt to diffuse the hostility of their past. Every fond eye roll could have merely been for his benefit. Each casual touch that had set his skin on fire could have purely been accidental. Was he projecting his inane attraction and reading too deeply into things?

Godric, how did anyone do this? How did normal people deal with uncertainty?

Draco rested an elbow on the arm of the couch and supported his chin with his hand, eyes like liquid moonlight as he considered Harry. And thus began the staring contest. Aside from the occasional need to blink they sat in quiet contemplation, regarding one another with an unnatural calm. The seconds stretched into what felt like days and Harry really wished Draco would say something. Anything. He had never been comfortable with silence. 

At long last Draco sat up straight and cleared his throat.

“The way their eyes light up when they get excited or the look on their face when they’re happy. The way they move or the way they say your name. Actual aspects of their personality, like the way they treat their friends or their inferiors. The way they hold themselves or the way they think. They should make you happy and make you want to keep striving to be better.” 

“Hmm?” Harry had been lost in thought and Draco’s words startled him back to reality.

“You had asked what a valid reason to like someone is.” Draco said with practiced patience.

“So I did.” Harry sighed, stretching his stiff muscles. A glance at the clock told him their little staring contest had gone on for an impressive twenty-something minutes. “What if all of those reasons are true?” He asked softly.

“Then you should have said them instead of the shallow drivel you came up with.” Draco sounded like he was forcing himself to remain calm. 

“I am not shallow!” Harry whined indignantly. 

“Yes, you’re as deep as a shower.” Draco snapped.

“I hadn’t really thought about it- you caught me off guard!”

“Potter, please.” He was pinching the bridge of his nose again and Harry hated that he had been the cause. “I need you to take this seriously.”

“I am taking it seriously.”

“No, you’re being rash and reckless as usual. If it’s alright with you, I’d like to be on the same page here. This is over a decade’s worth of careful consideration on my part whereas you’ve thought about this for a mere seven weeks.” Draco said in an agitated rush.

“Over a decade?” He couldn’t stop the idiotic grin he could feel curling his lips.

“Sod off.” Draco cried defensively.

“No, I think it’s cute.” Harry laughed.

“I’m so glad that you think my feelings are a joke.” Draco hissed, jumping off the couch and stalking towards his still barred door. “Do me a favor and never speak to me again.”

He cast a neat bombarda curse, blasting the entire door out of the way before disappearing through it.

“Draco, I-” Harry tried, but it was no use. 

He was gone.

Harry raked his fingers through his hair, pulling at the roots in frustration. He had gone and fucked that up royally. 

Why did he always say the wrong thing?  
***

New Year's Eve had arrived at last and Harry didn’t feel like going anywhere, thank you very much. Unfortunately for him, Hermione and Ron had other plans. They were both dressed up in business casual; Hermione in a simple royal blue dress and Ron in a matching shirt and black slacks. Hermione had clearly dressed him. 

“You promised you’d come to this party with us ages ago, Harry.” Hermione pulled her most devastating face and Harry sighed.

Damn those wide hazel eyes.

“I don’t want to go any more than you do, mate. A promise is a promise tho.” Ron grimaced. He hated being drug to Ministry events almost as much as Harry did. Almost. 

It wasn’t nearly as bad for Ron. He was allowed to merely exist and maybe make small talk with Hermione’s colleagues. Harry would be accosted by the media and adoring fans alike and he wanted no part in it. Especially not while he was still wallowing in his misery over driving Draco away with his careless words. He had thought of a thousand things he should have said instead. Then maybe he might be bringing Draco to this damned party instead of drowning in self-loathing. The absolute last thing he wanted to do was go out and socialize.

“I’m not feeling too well. I’ll catch the next party.” He tried his best to look sickly.

“What are your symptoms?” Hermione frowned, pulling out her wand.

“My what?” Harry eyed her wand dubiously.

“Your symptoms, Harry.” Hermione tutted impatiently, running her wand up and down the length of his body while the tip glowed blue.

“Er,” He struggled to think of vague symptoms that would get him out of the party but not carted off to St Mungo's. 

“You’re fine.” Hermione huffed after reading the results of whatever spell she cast. “You’re coming, and since you tried to lie to get out of it you can buy the first round of drinks on our next pub night.”

She marched purposefully towards his closet and rummaged through his things. Harry didn’t bother to try and stop her. She was under the impression that he couldn’t dress himself properly and always insisted on picking out his outfits for these Ministry functions. She tossed a pristine silver button-up that she had given him for Christmas and some comfortable looking dark denim jeans at him, merely pointing at his ensuite bathroom. Harry hung his head in defeat as he shuffled his way past them.

“You know better than to try and lie to Hermione.” Ron said in a low voice. “I don’t know how she works it out, but she always knows.”

“I know.” He muttered glumly.

“Better luck next time, eh?” Ron shot him a conspiratorial smile and Harry did his best to grin back. “Cheer up, it’s only a party.”

“Yeah.” He sighed before closing the door behind him. 

His reflection looked haggard. He had stubble on his chin and his eyes had black circles underneath them. He needed to clean up if he was going to have to endure an entire night of people shaking his hand and clamoring for his attention. Maybe Hermione knew a spell to make him look better rested. He used his wand to shave quickly and even pulled a brush through his rat's nest that barely managed to pass for hair before scrubbing his face and brushing his teeth as quickly as possible. When he looked semi-presentable he pulled on the clothes that had been thrown at him and opened the door to find Ron and Hermione snogging on his bed.

“Oi, get a room that is preferably not mine.” He groused, smirking ever so slightly when they jumped apart as if they had been electrocuted. 

“Sorry, mate. We thought you’d be in there a bit longer.” Ron tugged on his earlobe in embarrassment.

“Oh, Harry you look absolutely wonderful!” Hermione grinned sheepishly. 

“Can you do anything about my eyes?” He asked her, pointing unnecessarily at the black bags he knew stood out like a sore thumb. 

“There isn’t a spell for that, but hold on-” She grabbed her green beaded bag and Harry smiled at the fact that she still used it. “I have some eye cream to reduce puffiness and some concealer and foundation to cover those up.”

“Thanks, ‘Mione. What would I do without you?” He took off his glasses and handed them to Ron. 

Hermione emerged victorious from her bag a moment later with a white tube, something that looked suspiciously like tan lipgloss, and a round compact with a bronze-colored powder. He stared forlornly at his ceiling as she dabbed at his eyes with an oddly shaped sponge. 

“You’d be completely lost without me.” She laughed, wiping something wet under each eye before rubbing it in with her fingers. “Just one more thing,” she was back with the round sponge type thing and Harry had to suppress a shudder at the way her fingers hovered ever so gently on his cheekbones. “And done! That’s loads better. You look ready to take on the front page of tomorrow's Prophet.” 

“Thanks.” Harry rolled his eyes.

They kept up lighthearted banter the entire way to the edge of the wards Harry had placed around his small house in Devon. Hermione grabbed both of their hands and apparated them, just like old times. When the familiar sensation of being forced through a much too small tube eased up Harry gasped in grateful lungfuls of air. Side-along apparition always made his lungs itch uncomfortably. 

The party appeared to be at a secluded villa that was lit up blue and white. Harry could hear contemporary music floating out of an open balcony door and he raised his eyebrows at Hermione.

“This isn’t the usual stuffy Ministry party.” He observed as the opening notes of the HobGoblins’s latest hit took over the last few strains of a song by the Weird Sisters. 

“That’s because it isn’t strictly a Ministry event.” She smiled as they started down the drive together. “A few of us pitched in to pull this together off the books. Everyone was so disappointed with the Ministry party last year that we decided to make up for it this year.”

“Blimey, whose place is this?” Ron stared open-mouthed at the massive pond teeming with glittering water fairies.

“It’s Hopsin’s vacation home. Brilliant, isn’t it?” Hermione had clearly had a hand in the planning of this party. It was well put together and she was positively bristling with pride as green lights joined the blue and white, giving everything a strangely comforting glow.

“You did great, Hermione. I’m glad I didn’t miss it.” Harry flashed her a bright smile as her face lit up at his praise.

“You haven’t even been inside yet!” She laughed as they walked up the front steps. She pushed open the door without hesitation and led them down a cream-colored corridor decorated in blue and green streamers and floating candles.

The atmosphere was buzzing with excitement as they joined a group of people chatting in the drawing-room.

“Hermione! I didn’t see you come in!” A raven haired witch exclaimed happily, flitting to her side. “And you brought both of your boys! Excellent! Drinks and snacks are in the kitchen.”

“Everything looks wonderful, Mary.” Hermione greeted her with a quick hug.

“Snacks?” Ron perked up at the mention of food.

“Yes, Weasley. I even made those little miniature sausages you loved so much at the last party. Help yourself.” The witch chuckled.

“Cheers, Hopsin! Nice place you have here.” Ron managed to say with enthusiasm as he already started edging towards the kitchen.

“Charmed, I’m sure. Go on, I know you’re always starving.” She waved him off and he disappeared almost immediately. “It’s good to see you, Potter. We miss you in the Auror division.”

“Yeah, I miss working with you too. I don't miss the paperwork, though.” Harry said as diplomatically as he could. “I love teaching. It brings me a sense of purpose being an Auror never quite accomplished.”

“Then I’m happy for you.” Hopsin smiled warmly at him. “You were always pants at dueling anyway. I haven’t the foggiest how you managed to duel Voldemort twice and live to tell the tale.”

The people closest to them flinched, still scared of Voldemort’s name. Harry had always respected Hopsin for her tenacity. 

“Honestly? Me neither.” He laughed.

“I’m glad you could make it. Go! Enjoy yourself! Hermione helped me clear the upstairs so we could put a dance floor in and I know a couple of people have drifted out by the pool. There will be a ball dropping in the front yard at midnight, so don’t miss it!” She touched his arm affectionately and gave Hermione one more hug before returning to her previous conversation.

“I suppose we better go find Ron before he eats everything.” Hermione sighed as they made their way down the hall.

“You go ahead, I want to go check out the pool.” Harry nodded his head towards the back of the house.

“Are you sure?” Hermione looked torn. 

“Yeah, I’ll catch up to you later.” He promised, desperate to get away from her watchful gaze. He hadn’t told anyone about the fiasco with Draco and if he spent too much time with her he was sure she would suss it out.

“Alright then.” She narrowed her eyes at him. “Midnight is in two hours, if I don’t see you before then come find me before the ball drops.”

“Will do. Have fun reigning Ron in.” He touched her elbow in farewell before retreating in the direction of the back of the house as swiftly as possible. 

The villa was big, but it had an open floor plan so it was easy to find his way around. He was lounging by himself in a secuded corner at the poolside in no time. There were lanterns strung up across the entire area, giving the water a welcoming glow. There were a few people milling about and sitting with their feet in the water as they laughed and joked together. It was a miracle no one had noticed him yet. He was perfectly happy brooding in the shadows.

Hermione had eventually come to find him, handing him a rather strong mixed drink before Ron drug her upstairs for a dance. Harry was glad Ron was there to serve as a distraction. The look Hermione had leveled him with when he offered his feeble attempts at enthusiasm made him nervous. She was going to start asking questions he didn’t want to answer soon and he knew he was just delaying the inevitable. He couldn’t help it. He would do anything to not have to tell anyone about his horrid flirting skills. 

He sipped his drink moodily, appreciating the buzz that had settled over him about two-thirds of the way in. He was just starting to think that this party wasn't quite as bad as the last one when he looked across the pool and almost dropped his drink. Draco was laughing with Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson. Hermione hadn’t said anything about them coming to the party. Although once he thought about it, he remembered that Parkinson had become an Unspeakable. That explained her presence here, but not Draco's. 

Draco looked hot. There was no other word for it. His heart was hammering at the mere sight of him. Draco had traded his ghastly green healer robes for a rich maroon shirt that he had tucked into rather tight looking black pants that put his hips and perfect arse on display. The red looked good on him, complimenting his pale skin and giving him some color. Harry gathered his resolve, gulped down the last of his drink, and stood up. 

He had no idea what he was going to say to him, but he knew he had to say something. He couldn’t just leave things the way they were. He skirted a gaggle of party-goers and carefully made his way around the pool until he was right behind Draco. 

Harry seemed to be petrified, rooted to the spot as panic started bubbling up inside of him. Now that he was standing behind him Harry had no idea what his next move should be. What was he doing? He had half a mind to turn around and go hide somewhere in the house, but Nott spotted him before he could make good on that plan.

It had been a good plan.

“Potter! Didn’t expect to see you here.” The sandy-haired Slytherin grinned at him.

Draco whipped around and narrowed his eyes at Harry as if he had done something nasty to him. Harry’s heart plummeted when he realized he actually had. 

“Hermione always drags me to these types of things.” He said in a surprisingly calm voice.

“Yeah, Pansy drug us out as well.” Nott laughed, wrapping his arm around her waist possessively.

“You look nice, Potter.” Pansy smiled tentatively at him. “Did you have a good holiday?”

It was an odd sort of truce, but it was good. They had all matured after the war. Tensions ran high at first, and there was a small ordeal that involved wands and some minced words, but they had all come out on better terms. Slytherins really weren’t so bad, Harry decided.

“Er, thanks.” He glanced down at his Hermione approved outfit, suddenly glad for her fashion sense. “It was alright, how was yours?”

“It was fabulous! Theo and I got engaged.” She gushed, holding out her left hand to show off a rather ostentatious ring.

“Congratulations! That’s fantastic!” Harry beamed at the happy couple. 

“Thank you! I was properly shocked when I opened my present.” Parkinson was positively glowing. Harry had never noticed how pretty she was before. Being in love seemed to suit her.

“Oh, you proposed on Christmas? That’s awfully brave.” Harry shot Nott a friendly grin which he returned almost instantly. 

“I never doubted she would say yes.” He winked before placing a quick kiss on Parkinson’s cheek. 

“What about you, Potter? Where has your date run off to?” Parkinson blushed, playfully pushing Nott away. 

“I, erm, am actually not seeing anyone at the moment.” Harry did his best to not look at Draco and miserably failed. His expression was stony as he glared into the distance.

“Oh! Well, good for you. Draco came stag as well.” Nott cut into the awkward silence.

Parkinson was glancing from Draco to him and back before dawning comprehension ignited in her eyes.

“Theo, love, why don’t we go and get us some more drinks and let Draco and Potter catch up.” She said lightly, already pulling Nott in the direction of the house.

“It was nice chatting, Potter!” Nott called over his shoulder as he happily let Parkinson lead the way. 

“They’re good together.” Harry said somewhat lamely after they left.

“I believe I asked you not to speak to me again.” Draco said stiffly.

“I can’t seem to stay away.” It was meant as a joke, mostly, but Draco obviously didn’t find it funny. 

“Well I suggest you try harder.” Draco said evenly, still resolutely gazing moodily into the distance.

“Can’t we talk?” Harry hated how pleading his voice sounded.

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

“Draco, please-” he reached out and touched him on the arm.

“Don’t touch me.” He hissed, finally braking from his detached demeanor to yank his arm out of Harry’s grasp. It happened so suddenly that it caught him off guard, knocking him off balance.

There was a moment where time seemed to stand still as Harry fell. In that span of a few seconds, he became painfully aware that he was about to be submerged in water so he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He hit the water with a spectacular splash, sinking almost to the bottom before he was free of the momentum of Draco’s push. He could see a blurry blob that might be his glasses so he made a grab for them before pushing desperately to the surface. The water was surprisingly warm, but as soon as he came up he was hit with an icy wind. It looked like he was about a foot from the edge of the pool. His glasses would be useless covered in water so he tucked them against his shirt and swam in the direction of the wall. People were laughing and chattering wildly about being clumsy and making bad pool puns, but the only voice he heard was Draco’s.

“Shite, are you alright?” He sounded worried.

Harry placed his hands on the edge of the pool and hauled himself up, dripping copious amounts of water all over the concrete. 

“I’m fine.” He was wet, he couldn’t see, and he was cold. Bloody perfect. He glanced over at Draco and could just barely make out his elegant features from this close up. His expression shifted from one of concern to one of delight as he started laughing.

“You look like a drowned rat!” He cried, giggling somewhat hysterically. 

"Thanks, that’s exactly the look I was going for.” He huffed indignantly. Draco couldn’t respond, breaking into a fresh burst of laughter every time he looked at Harry. 

“I’m sorry,” Draco gasped as he struggled to control his breathing “you should see your face.”

“Does this make us even?” Harry asked hopefully.

“Not even close.” Draco snorted before walking away, still chucking.

Harry watched his form get blurrier the farther away he walked and sighed. That was not how he hoped that would end. 

“Here, Harry. Let me help you.” A familiar voice floated towards him and he smiled as Luna Lovegood slowly came into focus.

“Thanks, Luna.” He sighed gratefully as she cast a warming charm over him. “If you could lead me to a bathroom I can get myself sorted out.”

“I don’t think he meant to push you.” She said serenely as she led him back towards the house.

“What?”

“Draco Malfoy. I saw you two talking before you fell. He looked rather upset when you hit the water, so I don’t think he did it on purpose.” She cast another warming charm and steered him away from an empty pool chair so he didn’t trip.

“That’s good to know.” Harry shivered as she pulled him into the blessedly warm house. The constant throbbing of bass made conversation difficult after that for which Harry was weirdly grateful. He liked Luna, and she was a good friend, but she was overly perceptive. He didn’t want to have an uncomfortable conversation about Draco Malfoy right now.

“Here you are, here’s the bathroom.” Luna said brightly, opening the door for him.

“Thank you, Luna. I really appreciate you.” 

“You can thank me by having me for tea at three o’clock on the third. We both have last period free.” She smiled warmly at him. “I have a feeling we have loads to talk about.”

“Yeah, alright.” He nodded. He could come up with a viable version of events that didn’t make him look like such a sodding moron by then. “I thought you had the third year Gryffindors and Slytherins then, though?”

“It’s supposed to be dreadfully cold so Care of Magical Creatures will be canceled. Herbology too. Maybe we should invite Neville.” She sounded delighted at the prospect.

“It has been a while since the three of us got together.” Harry agreed. 

“Alright then, it’s a date.” Luna sang happily before turning on the spot and drifting back into the celebratory madness.

Harry closed and locked the door with a relieved sigh. All things considered, the encounter could have gone worse. Draco could have hexed him. Or pushed him into the pool on purpose. Luna had said he looked distraught when Harry hit the water. That had to be a good sign. If he really hated him he wouldn't have been upset over it, right? There was still one tiny, insignificant little problem. How could he get Draco to talk to him?

He placed his glasses on the counter and set to work cleaning himself up. It was a slow process because his mind was on other things. He cast multiple drying charms on his clothes. It didn’t look perfect, but it would do. He looked critically at his hair. Godric, Draco was right. He did look like a drowned rat. He muttered one last drying spell, trying to get the tangled mess brushed out with his fingers but it was no use. Hermione’s carefully applied makeup had washed off and he looked even more tired than before. Maybe he could use this as an excuse to leave early. He was mildly cheered by the thought. 

That’s what he would do. He would find Hermione, tell her he got tossed in the pool, and take an early leave. She couldn’t possibly be upset with that. He opened the door with an air of confidence. He didn’t have to stay at this stupid party. He was Harry freakin Potter. As soon as he stepped out of the bathroom, however, his plans were derailed. 

“Harry Potter! What an honor!” A small wizard squealed excitedly and Harry’s heart sank.

Here we go.

“Oh, you have got to come with me! My friends and colleagues are dying to meet you! Caused quite the stir in our department when we heard you might be attending this party. It will only take a moment, right this way Mr. Potter.” The wizard grabbed his wrist and started dragging him towards the kitchen. 

“I was actually about to head out.” Harry said dully. Not like it mattered. It never did to these people. 

“Nonsense! You wouldn’t want to miss all the fun! Midnight is less than an hour away!” He waved him off, just like Harry knew he would. 

He plodded along miserably while the wizard prattled on about the war and how Harry had saved his family from sure destruction. When they passed through the kitchen Harry snagged a bottle off the counter. He didn’t care what it was, if he was about to be surrounded by people singing his praises he needed a drink. He tipped it back and chugged, ignoring the burning sensation in his throat. He didn’t stop until the heat spread from his throat through his veins. He almost laughed in relief as the alcohol dulled his senses and released him of a few of his worries. He glanced to see what he had grabbed. 

Fire Whiskey. Go figure. 

He set the bottle down on a convenient end table before being pulled into a formal dining room. Everything turned into a blur of voices and hands grabbing at him and he lost track of time. Whenever he thought he was almost free more people seemed to pour in to regale him with their war stories and to shake his hand. The whiskey thundering through his veins enabled him to smile and give bland responses instead of screaming. Just when he thought his head might explode from all of the pressure to play the friendly hero there was a brief lull. 

He slipped from the room and ran up the stairs, desperate to escape. When he reached the top he blinked in momentary confusion. There were strobe lights flashing and loud music was vibrating the floor and walls around him. Then he remembered that the upstairs was the designated dance floor. A flash of blonde caught his attention and he almost had a heart attack until he realized it was Luna. She was dancing with Ginny in the most outlandish way possible and Harry couldn’t help but smile. 

Trust Luna to liven up any party. He spotted Ron and Hermione halfway across the room and he made a beeline for them. He had made it to the middle of the room when someone hooked his arm in theirs and pulled him off to the side. Harry’s heart kicked into overdrive before he saw who had grabbed him.

“I’ve been looking for you all night!” George screamed over the music, shooting him a maniacal grin.

“What are you doing here?” Harry laughed.

“I came with the head of magical transportation. He’s a regular down at the shop! Turns out he wasn’t really there for the jokes.” George beamed happily.

“Good on you!” Harry called back.

“I haven’t seen you in a couple months, how come you never come round anymore?”

“This year has been kind of crazy. You won’t be able to keep me away this summer!” Harry promised guiltily. They had grown closer since Fred’s death but lately, Harry had been too wrapped up in his own life to visit. He made a mental note to head out to the shop the first chance he got.

“That’s what I like to hear. I donated some fireworks for tonight’s show! Make sure you don’t miss it. I want your opinion on some of the new designs I came up with!” George winked at him.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, mate!” He clapped George on the shoulder.

George pulled him in for a bear hug before planting a kiss on the top of his head and shoving him back in the direction he had been heading. Unfortunately, during the song the dancers had all shifted and he ran straight into the one person he wanted to see the least. Or was it most? He couldn’t really tell anymore.

“Are you stalking me, Potter?” Draco huffed after they both regained their balance.

“You wish.” Harry replied without thinking. On a whim, he added “Care to dance?”

“What? With you?” Draco narrowed his eyes at him.

“Of course! It’s bound to be embarrassing seeing as how I don’t know how to dance.” He grinned hopefully. 

“Embarrassing for you? Sign me up.” Draco smirked, pulling Harry out onto the dance floor. 

At first, Harry forgot he was supposed to be dancing. He was utterly stunned by Draco’s elegant grace. Of course Harry had noticed Draco’s fluid-like movements at the Yule Ball back in fourth year, but this was on a different level. 

“You promised me embarrassing, Potter. Standing there like a lump isn’t embarrassing, it’s just sad.” Draco shot at him while he moved his infuriatingly attractive hips in rhythm with the pounding bass. 

“Alright, you asked for it!” Harry took a deep breath and started moving to the music, feeling awkward and out of sync. Draco stood back and watched with a devious stare. 

“Are you trying to be this bad?” He asked, cracking a smile.

“I’m honestly not!”

“This is painful, here let me teach you.” Draco stepped forward and grabbed Harry by the waist. “You’re thinking too much. Stop focusing on your body and listen to the music.”

It was easy for him to say. He didn’t currently have his crush’s hands firmly planted on his hips. It made it rather hard to focus on anything else. Draco flexed his hands to stop Harry from moving and he complied, staring hungrily into those silver eyes.

“Close your eyes.” Draco demanded. Harry obeyed instantly. “Now drown everything else out, just listen to the music. Let everything else fade away.”

He could feel the music moving through him and he allowed Draco to lead his movements, swaying to the beat.

“Good. Let the music flow through you. Just let go.” Draco’s voice sounded in his ear before he released his hips. 

Harry didn’t think twice, he just moved. He put his whole body into it, trying to move like liquid along with the harmonies within the song. When the song was over he opened his eyes and looked around for Draco. He was standing off to the side, his right arm supporting his left as he rested his chin on his fingers, eyes cool and calculating.

“How did I do?” He asked breathlessly.

“Not horrible. Did you have fun?” Draco relaxed his stance and stepped closer.

“I did, yeah.” Harry nodded.

“Then congratulations, you just had your first proper dance.” 

“I didn’t look like an idiot?” Harry asked skeptically.

“Oh no, I assure you you did in fact look like an idiot. But you looked like an idiot who was having fun, just like every other idiot in this room.” Draco nodded at the other dancers. 

Now that Harry looked, Draco was right. Everyone was just moving to their own groove, having fun and laughing. 

“That was the secret this whole time? Just have fun?” He snorted. 

“A truly groundbreaking discovery, I know.” Draco rolled his eyes.

“Can we please talk?” Harry caught Draco’s gaze, pleading silently.

“We are talking, Potter. That’s what it’s called when we make words with our mouths like this.” He scoffed.

“You know what I mean. Can we go somewhere quiet?”

Draco stared at him for a heart-stopping moment, then nodded curtly, motioning for Harry to lead the way. He glanced around and spied the balcony. A handful of people were just coming in which meant it would be relatively empty. Harry walked confidently towards it, hoping Draco would follow. There was a single couple snogging in one corner and Harry was pleased with the relative privacy. He paused for a moment, awestruck by the beauty of the grounds beneath them. He could see the glittering fairy pond and a vast expanse of forest stretching as far as the eye could see. 

“What did you want to talk about, Potter?” Draco sighed impatiently.

Harry turned around at a loss for words. When Draco’s pale eyes, glowing in the moonlight, locked onto his own he said the first thing that came to his mind. 

“I like you because you’re interesting and infuriating and impassioned. You drive me nuts, but I think I like that too. You act like you don’t care if the world burns around you but I know you would do anything to help someone you care about no matter the cost. I like you because you make me laugh when all I want to do is sulk, and you make me question myself and everything I thought I knew nearly every time we interact. I like you because you excite me and scare me all at the same time. I like you because you resort to sarcasm when you're nervous and you always stir your tea clockwise and you always know what to say to get a rise out of me so I stop feeling sorry for myself. I like you because you don’t give a shit that I’m Harry bleeding Potter and because you’ll hex me if I piss you off regardless. You treat me like I’m normal and I-”

“For Merlin’s sake,” Draco cut him off before closing the distance between them in three short strides “do you ever shut up?”

Voices reached them from down below but Harry didn’t care. He only had eyes for Draco. He barely even registered that they seemed to be counting down.

“I just...that’s what I wanted to say. Last week, when you asked me. I just didn’t know how to say it.” He said weakly.

Draco reached up and placed cool hands on either side of his face, staring down at him in fond amusement.

“Is this your way of asking me to be your boyfriend?” His tone was teasing but his smirk was hopeful.

“I think so, yeah.” Harry breathed. Draco was so close he could feel the warmth of his breath caressing his face. After a heartbeat of silence while the people on the lawn had reached five in their countdown Harry realized what Draco was waiting for. “Draco Malfoy, will you be my boyfriend?”

“Of course.” He laughed before kissing Harry.

As soon as their lips met the sky lit up with fireworks and the crowd cheered. It was like they were putting on a show just for them. Draco’s hands found their way into his hair and Harry melted into him, grabbing those bloody hips that had been teasing him all night. Once the cheering stopped Draco pulled back reluctantly.

“Party’s almost over.” He gasped.

“People will be looking for us.” Harry acknowledged.

“We should go.”

“Your place or mine?” Harry smirked wickedly.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Draco planted a quick kiss on his lips before dragging him back through the french doors, down the staircase, and out onto the lawn. 

People were still milling about, joking and hugging one another in celebration of the new year. Hardly anyone noticed the two boys running down the drive hand in hand. As soon as they were past the gates Draco apparated them away. 

When they landed Draco’s mouth was instantly on him again. Harry moaned appreciatively and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. They moved clumsily towards the modest ranch house, kissing and stumling down the short drive. The front steps presented a bit of a challenge, but Harry let himself be lead blindly as he lavished Drao's neck and collarbone with kisses. He grunted when Draco pushed him back against a very solid front door and Draco seized the opportunity to capture his lips. He fumbled with the knob and Harry almost fell backward when it finally opened. He caught himself against a hall table and Draco took advantage of the position it left him in to unbutton Harry’s shirt and slide it off his shoulders. 

The air was a bit chilly, but Harry didn’t mind. In fact, he found that he liked the idea of less clothing. Harry let out a growl of frustration as he fumbled with the complicated claps on his trousers. Draco smiled against the kiss before taking over, undoing the multiple buttons with surprising ease. Harry gasped when Draco’s erection sprang free of his tight pants and pressed into his thigh, stoking the flames of his desire. This was all moving so fast and yet not fast enough. He clumsily unbuttoned Draco’s shirt as he trailed kisses across Draco’s jawline and down his neck, sucking at the spots that elicited animalistic snarls and growls.

“Fuck, Harry.” Draco gasped as he sent the wine-colored shirt cascading to the floor.

Harry took full advantage of the newly exposed skin, running his hands aross the smooth planes of his chest as Draco expertly undid his jeans and pushed them down to his thighs. Harry surged forward, shoving Draco against the opposite wall. Draco hummed in pleasure when Harry crashed his lips onto his so he nipped at his bottom lip until he granted him entrance. Their tongues moved together in a hot, messy, complicated dance and Harry wanted more. He needed more. He pulled back and grabbed the waistband of Draco’s pants, pulling them down along with his trousers until Draco neatly stepped out of them. He made quick work of his own pants, tossing them and his jeans blindly over his shoulder before slamming back into Draco, despertately groping and kissing every inch he could reach.

Both of them whimpered in pleasure when their bare cocks were pressed together between their bodies. Harry ground his hips against Draco’s in a desperate search for the friction his body was clamoring for. Draco groaned, reclaiming dominance and throwing him into the wall a little farther down the hall. Harry didn’t mind, letting out a lecherous moan as Draco rutted against him. 

“I need-” he gasped, pulling his head back ever so slightly. 

“Yes?” Draco’s voice was low and thick with lust.

“Need you. More of you. Please.” Harry panted, clawing at Draco’s back.

“As you wish.” Draco’s eyes were dark with desire and he pulled them the last few feet down the hall and into his bedroom. 

Harry happily let himself fall backward onto Draco’s bed, pulling Draco down with him. He wrapped his legs around Draco’s waist, using their momentum to flip their positions. Once he was on top Harry pinned Draco’s wrists above his head and kissed him dissolutely. When he pulled back Draco strained against his hands.

“Take me.” He growled.

“I- I haven’t...really done this before.” Harry flushed. “Tell me what to do?”

“That will take too long. I want you now. Release my hands.” Draco huffed, reaching over to his bedside table as soon as his hands were free and pulling out a small canister. He untwisted the cap with deft fingers and scooped out a generous amount of what Harry assumed was lube. He watched in fascination as Draco reached down to prepare himself. “Kiss me.” he demanded.

Harry complied, bending down to ravish him with wet, greedy kisses. After a surprisingly short amount of time, Draco broke the kiss and panted that he was ready.

“You sure?” Harry asked uncertainly.

“Fuck me, Potter.” He commanded.

“Are you always this needy in bed?” Harry laughed breathlessly, obeying regardless.

“Guess you’ll just have to find out.” He smirked seductively. 

Harry lined himself up, the tip of his cock teasing Drao's hole. Draco let ot and impatient groan and arched his hips, forcing his tip inside. They both let out a ragged gasp as Harry slowly pushed his prick inside of him. It was so tight Harry thought he might just come from the pressure alone. He moved slowly, not wanting to hurt Draco, but apparently, Draco had other ideas. He arched his back, driving Harry in deeper as he cried out in pleasure. 

There was no more thinking after that.

Harry gave himself over to instinct. Draco writhed beneath him, matching him thrust for thrust as he felt his pleasure building. Harry grit his teeth, increasing his rhythm as he got closer to the edge. Something hot and wet exploded over his navel and he looked down in surprise. Draco had been playing with himself and now they were both covered in his come. Knowing that Draco had reached completion sent him into his own orgasm. He cried out Draco’s name as he went blind with pleasure. 

After the waves of what was possibly the most intense orgasm of his life, Harry gently pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to his boyfriend. 

His boyfriend. 

That thought had him grinning like a fool as Draco cast a few quick cleaning charms on both of them.

"That was…" Harry failed to find an adequate word to describe just how mindblowing the entire experience had been.

"It certainly was." Draco grinned, laying on his side so he could see Harry and propping his head up with his hand. 

"Can I ask you something?" Harry reached out to touch the faint scars spider webbing across Draco's chest that he had given him in sixth year.

"Go ahead." Draco seemed distracted by Harry's hand.

"At the beginning of the night, you wanted nothing to do with me. Yet you danced with me anyway and I just… why?" Harry felt heat flood to his ears. He had never been eloquent, but now he felt downright stupid. 

"It was a combination of things, in the end." Draco sighed, "Pansy gave me a talking to after I pushed you into the pool. She called me an idiot and reminded me of the reason your words hurt my feelings in the first place. Then you literally run into me and offer to humiliate yourself for me. There was no way I could have passed that up, but then… the look on your face when you were dancing with your eyes closed… I couldn't help myself. All of my anger and resentment just...vanished. I can't really explain it."

"Well thank Merlin for Pansy and horrible dancing then." Harry reached up and cradled his face in his palm. 

"Oh I'm never going to hear the end of it from her once she realizes where we've gone." Draco snorted in derision but leaned into his touch regardless. 

"One more thing," Harry rubbed his thumb across Draco's jaw, marveling at how right this all felt. "Last week, you said something about it being ten years-"

"Oi, sod off Potter." Draco exclaimed, but he didn't make any effort to withdraw from their cuddling.

"I just wanted to tell you it hasn't only been seven weeks for me either. Now that I think about it, I think this has been inevitable since the day we met."

"Really, the day we met?" Draco gave him a bemused smile. 

"Something like that, yeah." Harry ran his fingers through Draco's hair, relishing in the feel of it.

"Is it my turn to ask you a question? "

"I suppose so."

"When you said you haven't done this before…" Draco trailed off as he searched for the words. 

"I meant with another bloke. Ginny and I fooled around a bit after the war, but there was always something...missing." he shrugged. 

“Well, for your first time having sex with a man, I’d say you did rather well.” Draco drawled, trailing his fingers across Harry’s chest. He traced his scars one by one and Harry shuddered beneath his touch.

“Yeah?” He looked up into Draco’s misty eyes.

“Yeah.” Draco smiled, leaning down for a quick kiss.

A faint jingling sound caught Harry’s attention and he glanced at the end of the bed. A grey tiger-striped cat with a white face hopped up and pranced over to them, settling on Harry’s chest and purring loudly.

“You have a cat?” Harry blinked at the loaf of fluff now cuddled on his chest.

“She’s my familiar.” He sighed. “Mau, no! Get down.” Draco snapped his fingers at her but she just twitched her tail and continued to purr. 

“It’s alright, I don’t mind. I just never pegged you for a cat person.” Harry scratched the precious kitty behind the ears and her purring intensified.

“She normally hates strangers.” Draco was staring at his cat apprehensively. “Last time I brought a bloke home she sulked for days. I didn’t see her for so long I nearly thought she had run off.”

“Guess I’m special.” Harry chuckled, wincing as she started to knead his bare skin. “I don’t get any softer, pretty kitty. I promise.” He poked at her paws until she stopped.

“Incredible.” Draco muttered. 

“What?”

“I just never pegged you as a cat person.” He smirked.


End file.
